


Reunion, Part 2

by lindaljc



Series: Reunion [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Death of an OC, Drama, Future Fic, Gen, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindaljc/pseuds/lindaljc
Summary: An unpleasant reunion continues. I never liked the black mark on Sheppard's record.





	Reunion, Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I almost never write sequels, but I think reviewers were right that the end of Reunion was lacking something. And I actually had an IDEA for it (that's the really surprising part).  
Disclaimer: The characters and settings of Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis belong to Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Film Corporation. All other publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Stargate: SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis or any other media franchise including Disney, who owns the Star Wars franchise. Or any entity who owns the rights of any movie, television show, or novels mentioned. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
This story was written by lindaljc with the love of the show in mind.  
…
> 
> From “Reunion”:
> 
> O'Neill's mind was taking a devilishly evil turn. He knew there was a group heading out to Atlantis, just bureaucrats that Woolsey could easily handle, but what if... There could be hell to pay, but Sheppard was a Colonel now, and Jellison, to no one's great surprise was still a Major. If a Colonel couldn't handle a Major, well...  
…
> 
> John's eyebrows had flicked up at O'Neill's name. That son-of-a...  
“I'll have to thank the General for that, won't I?”

…

Reunion, Part 2

Sheppard walked to the railing of the Control Deck. “Chuck, dial the Gate to the Alpha site.”

“Yes, Sir. The guard on duty has acknowledged that all is clear. Skies are green.”

Sheppard grinned at O'Neill's questioning glance. “Green. As in go, Sir. You have a go.”

“Oh. Well, that's good. Green for go. Good thinking. Very original. See, ya' later.”

Sheppard almost laughed but, no, he couldn't do that. O'Neill was the General. “Yes, Sir. Well, their sky is green. If they'd said some other color to describe something, then I'd worry.” 

After that exchange the contingent of officers, that had recently been updated about the SGC and its operations, and their larger than usual escort of Marine guards with Major Lorne in charge, walked through the Gate. The newly read-in military officers all tried to look like seasoned travelers, as this was, after all, the second Gate trip they'd have under their belts. 

Sheppard knew they'd already learned some lessons. Hopefully other lessons would not be learned the hard way. Every step through the Gate was a throw of the dice, and when they came up snake eyes, it was bad. It was a bad pun, too, or a good one depending on how you liked puns. But this was one that O'Neill had used, and was very appropriate considering, you know, the existence of Goa'uld. Whatever happened, you tried to make sure you and your team ended up not-dead, or a host, or something equally bad. 

Sheppard shuddered a little. He'd once volunteered to host a seemingly benign alien, and he'd barely managed to get out of that situation alive, and still himself*. Now he kind of agreed with a comment O'Neill had made to him once, “better dead than a host”.

But today he had a bad feeling, and he hadn't even left the Control room. Unfortunately the reason for that bad feeling was practically breathing down his neck. He smirked a little and did a quick about face and stared into Jellison's startled eyes.

All of the military personnel that were going off world that day had dressed in BDUs, as had Jellison because he'd been determined to join them. He'd been thwarted in his attempt to join the group that had just left because Sheppard had flatly denied his old CO the pleasure of an off world excursion with O'Neill's party. There was no way that Sheppard would allow any further attempt to poison the attitudes of the other officers... or perhaps get someone killed. He was an officer that Sheppard knew all too well. And from personal experience he had every reason to believe that Jellison didn't care about bringing everyone back alive as long as his reputation remained unblemished.

Mr. Woolsey had been at the sendoff for General O'Neill's group, too, that morning. He saw Sheppard's quick turn and sighed. Jellison was a problem, and he wondered just how much trouble the Major could get into stuck in Atlantis for a day. At least he didn't have the ATA gene. Woolsey had had his own contingent of IOA and other bureaucratic visitors for a tour yesterday, although the Major had shown up to join them unexpectedly per O'Neill's invitation. But visitors were always handed a device that the ATA gene could activate, and Jellison didn't have it. It was the major precaution they took before taking new people anywhere, especially the Chair Room. 

It was because of Jellison's own loud complaints that everyone on the city was now aware of his history with Sheppard, and his continued hatred of the Colonel. It did make Woolsey feel better that Jellison, who had once been Sheppard's CO, was still only a Major and would either stay a Major or retire as soon as possible after his confrontation with O'Neill last night at the reception. No one had been pleased with his actions yesterday or this morning. Too bad he hadn't been ordered to leave with the bureaucrats and the IOA representatives.

Woolsey sighed and tugged at his jacket. If the jacket would settle properly he'd feel a little more at ease. Every time it rode up he wished for his familiar suit and tie. He'd been a bureaucrat himself most of his life, and he was comfortable in a suit and tie. But when he'd taken over administration of Atlantis, a uniform seemed more fitting, especially since the last administrator was Air Force Colonel Samantha Carter, PhD, a legend in the SGC. 

“Colonel Sheppard. May I ask your plans for the day? And, uh, what activities you have planned for Major Jellison?” Because Woolsey was really hoping that he wouldn't have to escort this “gentleman” any longer than necessary. But it was a burden he would assume, if only to keep him away from Sheppard and his team.

Ronon glared at Jellison and grunted. “Wraith cage?”

Jellison snorted his annoyance and scorn. He looked Ronon up and down. He seemed not to approve of Dex's usual attire since the Satedan was dressed more in his usual style, and not at all like what he'd worn to the reception the night before with all the decked-out officers that had come with O'Neill. “Where'd you get this joker, Sheppard? I saw the Wraith cage on Woolsey's little tour yesterday. Go ahead. Just try to lock me up if you think you can get away with it.”

Sheppard grinned at Ronon. “Don't worry. We're going to spar this morning. I'll let Teyla take him first, to soften him up for you, Chewie, since Jellison is an old pro.” His inflection changed when he spoke to his former CO. “You always did like to show off your prowess to your men, Major. Maybe you'd like to show us what you can do, huh?”

Jellison laughed outright as he leered at Teyla in her usual garb. “What's the matter, Sheppard? You need to put her in her place?”

Sheppard had grabbed Jellison's shirt and, to the man's surprise... with him being nearly the same weight and height as Sheppard... the Colonel easily lifted the Major almost off the floor. 

Woolsey turned and made a hasty, shrewd retreat to Chuck's station, and therefore would be unable to witness whatever was coming. The Major certainly had a talent for aggravating anyone within hearing, and he didn't want to have to bear witness... if called upon.

John hissed close to Jellison's face. “She has a place here that she more than earned. And remember this, we're the aliens out here, Jellison.” Sheppard leaned in even closer. “I hope you've been keeping in shape.” Sheppard released Jellison with a tiny push with an open right hand. A “feeding hand” gesture that was an insult understood by everyone but Jellison. He had no idea and just thought the gesture ridiculous coming from Sheppard. He knew Sheppard well enough to know he'd gladly lay him out cold... if he thought he could. Jellison just smirked.

He was smart though. He had refused the double Bantos Rods which he guessed... rightly... were Teyla's specialty. He knew that he would obviously be less competent with them since he hadn't trained with them and insisted on “simple” hand-to-hand. But Teyla took him down five times in two minutes with nothing more than her bare hands. He looked winded, and embarrassed, and best of all, furious.

For that matter, Teyla was furious, too. Sheppard, Ronon, and the other soldiers present had seen how Jellison had tried to manhandle Teyla. No one was happy about his actions even though Teyla had fought with restraint and still beaten him fairly.

“You still think she didn't earn her place on the team, Jellison?” Sheppard just crossed his arms, turned, and said softly to Ronon, “He's ready. Try not to kill him. You can't imagine the reports I'd have to fill out.” He turned back and saw Teyla's tense expression, and continued to Ronon. “But I think Teyla would help you take care of the body, if, you know, something did happen.”

Ronon would ordinarily have smirked at the idea, but today he wasn't in the mood. He messed with Jellison as long as he could make the man stand up. The Major tried to stay down to catch his breath but Ronon wasn't cooperating. He just jerked him back up until he couldn't stand up any more even with Ronon holding him upright. Ronon finally did smirk as he just let him go, and Major Jellison flopped on the mat in a tangle of arms and legs that could no longer hold his weight. He was in no shape to fight Sheppard, and that had been Ronon's main goal. Jellison getting his hands on Sheppard would never be a fair fight, because Sheppard would use restraint.

Getting beaten by Teyla had been embarrassing for Jellison because he probably suspected that she could have hurt him badly, even killed him, by the end of their session. But at least he could stand up after it. 

Ronon Dex had been a Specialist in the Satedan forces at a very young age. He could fight, fight dirty, and fight to kill. After all, he'd survived being chased and hunted by the Wraith for seven years. But he also was a good teacher, and he knew how to put a man in his place without any lasting damage. He smirked now because he knew the Major would be sore very soon if he didn't keep his muscles from stiffening up. But his muscles would remember the beating by Ronon, and the memory would last for days. Ronon almost wished Jellison would be around long enough for him to enjoy that.

Sheppard gestured to two of the Marines that had been watching. They knew Jellison was being taught a lesson. They were good men, and they hadn't appreciated Jellison's actions or attitude since his arrival. “Take him to the infirmary and make sure we didn't do any major damage, and then escort him to my office.”

…

It took a while for Jellison to get a couple of stitches and some acetaminophen for his pains. Sheppard was in no hurry to see him again anyway. He was a little surprised to see the man walk arrogantly through his door smirking like he'd won those rounds, though it was plain that Ronon's lesson had already started to settle in. When he opened his mouth Sheppard understood the attitude. The man had been talking to someone, and had been filled in on some of Atlantis' and Pegasus' history, specifically on Ronon and Teyla. 

“So, Sheppard. Practically no Satedans left except Ronon. No Athosians but Teyla and her kid. You haven't done such a great job here have you? What's the body count for those taken by the Wraith? You're the big hero, right? You don't sound so big to me.”

Sheppard sighed softly and leaned back seemingly casually. He stared at Jellison for a long silent moment. He was deeply angry but the man had only spoken the truth, and Sheppard was not willing to show that he'd hit where it hurt the most. Sheppard had dealt with his guilt and still lived with it daily. It wasn't a shock to have it thrown in his face because he'd done it to himself so many times that the nightmares had become normal, expected, as well as horrible, all at the same time. 

He'd finally come to realize he'd done everything he could. The fact was that he'd gotten Teyla and Torren back, and that had been a miracle. He'd done what he'd always told his men: you don't leave anyone behind, but if the situation was seriously fubar* then do your best to save what you could. He had to be satisfied with that for now.

It had been a tough thing to accept, but he couldn't let himself wallow in the grief and horror of it all while contemplating what-might-have-beens, since the forces working against them had been so overwhelming. Ronon and Teyla had lived with the Wrath threat all their lives and those two were not quitters, so how could he give up? They weren't done fighting yet. And that kept him going.

“I'm no hero, Jellison. I know very well that I can't save everyone. I just think it's wrong not to try. You know something, Jellison? You've lived your cushy life back on Earth, and you have no idea of the fight that daily life “is” here in Pegasus.”

And the fury and the very visible hatred were back full force. “Cushy! I'm a soldier. I've been a soldier every day while you've been out here doing God knows what. Pretending to be a leader, of Marines, when you couldn't even cut it as a fly-boy. You should still be back there, back on Earth, doing your duty, since the Air Force didn't see fit to give you a dishonorable discharge.”

“My duty... is here, Jellison. Did you miss that? No one seems to have a problem with that except you. You really seem to have a problem with me being CO of the Marines on base. I guess you think the Air Force is a little tame for you, is that it? Can't take the jokes that you're not tough enough for the real deal?”

Sheppard knew he'd hit a nerve when Jellison tensed and clenched his hands. “Maybe you have all those other people conned... those officers from the SGC, the IOA, Homeworld Security, whoever, but I'll always know the truth. I will never forget.”

“And I will never forgive... As for forgetting, I never once thought of you in the last five years, only the men I couldn't bring home alive because of your orders. On Atlantis I had more important things to think about than you.”

Sheppard got a distracted look on his face. He tapped his comm. “Chuck, what's the situation?”

“Long range scanner shows two Wraith cruisers approaching. No hive ship in sight, as of yet.”

“On my way.”

“Jellison, we have enemy vessels approaching. I need you to stand down and keep out of everyone's way, especially since you're not armed and not fully briefed. This city is not Iraq or Afghanistan or any place you're used to. My people know how things work in the city, so just don't interfere.”

Sheppard left in a hurry and when Jellison tried to follow the doors slid shut in his face with a snap. He wasn't even aware he'd just been insulted by Atlantis. The city wouldn't even let the manual switch work even when the man seemed to think that a little more force was needed to “make” it work.

Sheppard's attention was dragged unwillingly back to the Major. He spoke to the city. “Atlantis. Let him out before he hurts himself. There's a fight coming and I don't need the distraction.” The door oh so slowly slid open, to Jellison's confusion since he'd seen and heard Sheppard speak. 

A full orientation would have answered many of his questions. O'Neill hadn't done him any favors by sending him out early with a bunch of bureaucrats.

Sheppard wasted no time reaching the Control Room where he sent his warning out over the city comm. Woolsey was already standing by having already been alerted by Chuck. 

“This is not a drill. Incoming enemy vessels on scan. Rail gun crews to your stations. Pilots to Jumpers. Non-combatants to the safe room in the main tower. We sent a large Marine detail as escort with General O'Neill and his party, so anyone that can handle a weapon or has trained for off world teams please join your teams if they're on the city. If they're not here, check in with Sergeant Bates for assignment. Dr. McKay, are all systems stable? Are there any weak spots I need to watch for?”

McKay growled. “Well, since they haven't started shooting yet, we're great. But I'll let know.”

“You have your P-90? And all your lab crew is under guard?”

“Well, we lost all but one of the guards to the escort for O'Neill, but we're all armed down here. Most of the lab crew went to the safe room anyway as usual. Miko and Fiona are guarding the door unless we need their help in the lab itself. Radek and I can probably handle scans and diagnostics on our own but we're armed, too. Don't worry about us. We all know how to yell for help.”

Sheppard smirked because he'd know Rodney's yell anywhere. 

Jellison finally appeared in the Control Room. “Did I hear you right? You've got civilians, female scientists, armed for this fight that's coming our way?”

Sheppard was sure he didn't need “this” right now. “This isn't your fight, remember. I told you to go to the safe room. Our civilians are as well trained as we can get them and they're familiar with the Wraith and what they can and can't do. You sparred with Teyla and Ronon. They train with the civilians, too. And everyone that's willing to learn, can shoot. They get training the same as the Marines since they know their lives can depend on it.”

Jellison laughed outright. “This is one screwed up base. How the brass ever allowed this, I'll never know.”

Sheppard glared hard. “That's right. You'll never get it.”

Chuck never looked away from his scanners. “Sir, their weapons systems are powered up, and darts will be moving into range of the rail guns within minutes.”

Sheppard sent out over comm. “Gunnery systems on line. Marines, fire at will as they come in range. Choose your targets carefully but don't hesitate. We can't allow them into the city. Shields are at full strength at the moment. I'll let you know if things change.” He turned to the Major. “And Jellison, you're supposed to be in the safe room here in the main tower. You had the tour. You know where it is, in corridor 6. Those are your orders. I expect you to follow them.”

“Just give me a weapon. I can fight. I've been doing it longer than you've been in the Air Force!”

Woolsey stepped forward with a very obvious 9mm in his hand, seeming to casually check it over before slipping it into his holster, then he stared at Jellison. “You don't know Wraith, Major Jellison. It's not conventional fighting. Even my weapon won't kill one without assistance from other weapons. You can't kill them like a human, and you didn't have the full briefing. I can't put your life in jeopardy just because you want to prove something.” 

Then he turned to speak to Sheppard, “I know you have to get to the Control Chair, Colonel, and coordinate the defense since Major Lorne is off world.” Then he turned to one of the Marine guards in the Gate Room. “Corporal, take Major Jellison to the safe room. There's a guard there so he should be as safe as anyone. Then return as soon as you can. We're going to need you to help protect the Gate.”

Jellison was seething, which seemed a normal state for him since he'd arrived. But the fact that Woolsey, who was not even military, had ordered him to “safety” was not helping. But staring at the Corporal gained him nothing, and he finally moved off.

Before Sheppard left the Control Room he quickly reviewed the plan with Woolsey. “I'll coordinate from the Chair Room. The cruisers have already deployed their darts, but they've probably held back some of the darts to protect the cruisers. If I can damage the cruisers maybe they'll call back more of the darts. And let's hope there isn't a hive ship on it's way.”

Turning to Chuck he said, “Sergeant keep a close eye on the long range scanners.” 

Where was Bates? Clicking his radio he ordered, “Bates, join Mr. Woolsey and Sergeant Campbell in the Control room. Take over here with your Gate Defense Team, but keep me apprised.” Sheppard could hear that Bates was moving fast when he answered.

“Yes, Sir. I'm en route from the South Pier. I'm only about a minute out. I've already contacted my second. The whole team is in place, and alternates from Gate teams have already checked in with me.”

Sheppard nodded to himself. Bates was on top of things, even as he ran to reach the main tower. He'd been a good choice for Gate Defense. Sheppard considered himself in a good position with the team leaders he'd chosen. It was just unfortunate that some were off site with O'Neill at this time.

Sheppard clicked his radio again and wished he could join his pilots in this fight. “Jumper pilots, take your orders from Lt. Michaelson. I'm heading to the Chair and will direct strategy to coordinate with the rail guns and the city drones. There's still no hive ship in range so I don't know what their plan is but be prepared for them to do fly-bys of the city to drop their soldiers on us if the shields are weakened. Keep them away from the city if you can, but remember they haven't had as much combat experience in atmosphere. I'll contact you with the Chair if necessary. Sheppard, out.”

Sheppard ran for the Chair brushing his hand along the walls. Atlantis' “mood” was a tangible thing to John unlike most people on the city. He didn't have to wait to hear or feel hits on the shield, Atlantis conveyed basic information to John as he moved. It was enormously beneficial to be kept constantly updated, even when it was only generalities so far.

John felt that connecting with the Chair itself was like being plugged into a computer, maybe a little like what he would consider a “hive mind”, but never like the sci-fi Borg. It was always clear to him that a human mind was what directed the Chair even though Atlantis' presence was all around him. She made it easy on him by making all the city's subroutines available without conscious effort. If there was a problem somewhere, Atlantis pushed it to the fore and John could monitor the problem and its correction in “computer time” which was exponentially faster than real time. 

John's defense strategy was working well until one of the rail guns took a close hit and feedback knocked out both of the operators on number 4. Atlantis assured him they were alive but injured. But the gun needed an operator to function since it wasn't of Ancient design. John hated to do it, but most of the Marines that were trained to fill in one of the positions were with O'Neill, but he needed that gun in operation.

“McKay. Rail gun 4 is in need of personnel. A med team is on it's way but I need you there. You're one of the most experienced with the equipment. I'll have Bates send a guard from the Gate Room to assist.”

Rodney blinked and snapped on his P-90 while he considered the best route. Number 4 was several levels up and two corridors over. He stood as he snapped orders to Zelenka. “Radek. Take over. And keep your gun handy. The scanners show they're taking focused shots at the shield near the main tower like we figured. They already did damage to rail gun 4 and knocked out the crew. If you need me, that's where I'll be.”

...

The Chair room door slid open slowly, and Jellison squeezed his way into the room. He snorted derisively. “You've got McKay on a rail gun? You must be hard up, Sheppard. You know I can handle a rail gun. Why didn't you send me?”

The Corporal that followed looked chagrined. “I'm sorry, Sir. He said he outranked me and he's Air Force, not a Marine, and I couldn't order him anywhere.”

“Pretty little chair you've got there, Sheppard. It wasn't lit up like that on the tour.”

Corporal Nichols looked furious. “It only lights up like that for people descended from the Ancients.”

Sheppard slid the Chair partly upright. “McKay may not be military, but he's more knowledgeable about the rail guns than you are. He built them to interface with Atlantis' systems. Plus he's knows just about everything there is to know about this city. And he follows orders. As for you, it was your duty to follow my orders, Jellison, yet here you are, nothing but a hard-headed distraction. If you want to be put under arrest I can just have Corporal Nichols take you to the Wraith Cage, although you might have to share it later with Wraith.”

Jellison fumed and made a sloppy, mocking, salute. “Yes, Sir. Of course, Sir. Come on Corporal.”

The Corporal could be seen to grind his teeth at the obvious contempt, so he just raised his P-90 at the Major, who jerked his attention back to him in surprise. The Corporal then gestured the Major out with his weapon. “Colonel Sheppard, can I shoot him if he disobeys?”

Sheppard grinned and shook his head and winked, but added for Jellison's benefit. “Aim for the leg.” Then he slid the Chair back and slid back into focus on the invaders.

Things were getting serious. Sheppard quickly sent over comm. “Shields are weakening. Everyone evac to the main tower if you aren't already stationed there. Bates send another guard to the safe room. Gate Defense guards protect the Gate at all costs.”

Chuck came over comm. “Mr. Woolsey, the Gate is dialing. There's no IDC.”

“Close the Iris until further notice.” Woolsey was rarely armed, but he was today, as was Chuck, when invaders could conceivably make it to the Control Room. He may be the head of the Administrative branch of Atlantis, but he wasn't someone that would stay in the safe room when his city was under attack. He'd taken training just like almost everyone else. At the moment though he wished he'd already qualified for a P-90. 

The drone weapons were always their best defense on the city but they weren't easy to replace. But Sheppard couldn't hold back on the cruisers. They were big targets with lots of firepower, and they had lots of smaller craft, the darts, that could beam their soldiers onto the city. Luckily he'd had enough experience with their weaknesses that he knew where to hit them to inflict the most damage. He soon received confirmation from Atlantis that explosions were seen on both cruisers, and they'd lost power and were drifting.

But the darts were a problem especially if the cruisers carried a full complement. He knew that sometimes Commanders went rogue when a Queen was lost to a hive. But that would make the Commanders especially desperate. But he still hoped there was no hive inbound.

He also really hoped they weren't just testing Atlantis' defenses for a larger attack yet to come. If that was the case, this could be a suicide run for these Wraith forces, and more hives could be out of scanner range. He pushed Atlantis as far as he could on the long range scanners, but nothing had showed up yet. He hoped it stayed that way.

The Jumpers were doing a good job so far. Their pilots had to have an ATA gene, and when military members were found they were encouraged to take Air Force training in aerial combat, in both atmospheric and space tactics. So they were well versed in those tactics that the Wraith were not, since they usually just flew through a Gate and used a culling beam. Technologically, Pegasus societies had nothing able to defend against them. Atlantis' pilots did their best to lure them away from the city, draw their fire, then cloak and maneuver around them. 

Sheppard had to hand it to one pilot in particular. He'd already tricked the two darts that were following him into overestimating their ability to pull up from a dive. They'd followed the Jumper too far down and had crashed into the sea while the Jumper had managed to slow enough to submerge and come up without a problem. But most were taken out with onboard drones and laser weapons, and when they got close to the city the rail guns were essential. 

With the cruisers destroyed, they may be out of the equation but that left the city with another problem. The darts had no where to go except Atlantis, unless they planned to hide somewhere on Lantia. So Sheppard used his drones sparingly on them, too, but only where the rail guns were ineffective or when the darts got too close to weakened areas of the shield. 

Radek sounded harried as he keyed into the comm system. “The shields have not failed yet but they have been badly weakened in sector 4. The hit on the rail gun damaged power distribution in the area. Colonel, can you divert resources?”

“Yes.” But Sheppard knew immediately that it was just a moment too late. He followed with a warning. “Breach closed in sector 4, corridor 2 but there are intruders in the city. Corridor 2 leads directly to the Control Room and the Gate. Advising that two Wraith have been detected.”

But the Jumpers had done well, and within minutes Lt. Michaelson reported that they had taken out the last remaining dart. Now that the breach in the shield had been reinforced with a re-balancing of Atlantis' resources Sheppard felt it was time to join his men. With intruders to be contained, he might be needed in the Gate Room to back up Bates and the Marine guards. 

Bates came over comm. “Gate Room guards are in position, Sir. We're ready, but the safe room is in corridor 6. The Wraith are between us and the safe room. We could have a problem if they backtrack for feeding purposes instead of heading to the Gate first. We're stationed in the Gate Room where corridor 2 terminates... Is there someone available to back up the two guards in corridor 6 as soon as possible, in case the Wraith try for easier prey?”

The safe room in corridor 6 was not to be left without all the backup it needed. They were just not fighters though Sheppard had to give some of them credit for having tried. Some people just didn't have the temperament or sufficient training. 

Before Sheppard left the Chair he ordered, “Ronon, Teyla, meet me in the Control Room. We'll head to the safe room for backup from there. If anyone else is available, check in with Sergeant Bates. And be careful. Don't take any unnecessary chances because the Wraith will be desperate for any opening.” 

As Sheppard ran toward the Gate, he caught up with McKay running down the corridor from rail gun 4. 

McKay looked confident as he reported. “Radek says there are no more darts on the scanners, but the Jumpers are checking for stragglers and the wreckage of the Wraith cruisers.”

“Good work, Rodney.”

“You're heading to the safe room?”

“There are two guards stationed there, and Ronon and I are headed that way to block the Wraith in case they backtrack, but I need to hurry.”

McKay looked worried. “There's still only the one Marine guard on the lab. I made sure they all had P-90s before this even started but I wish there was another actual soldier to help.”

Sheppard knew they were more than colleagues to McKay. “They're not soldiers or regular members of teams. I think it would be a good idea if you went back to join them. You have much more field experience than they do.”

Rodney looked conflicted as he glanced ahead, but he decided Sheppard had most of the personnel headed to the Gate Room. They could spare him. He nodded and smirked. “I'll do that. Just because they have guns doesn't mean they can hit anything.” Then he quickly stopped running alongside Sheppard and headed back to his lab.

Sheppard continued on toward the Gate knowing full well that McKay wasn't the best shot either. But there were Marines and civilians, all armed and ready to defend against the invading Wraith soldiers in and around the Gate Room. McKay needed to go join his people still in the lab because they weren't really fighters either. Besides, he had a job for them to do as soon as possible, as soon as the Wraith were contained, and McKay wrangled scientists better than anyone. Even better, McKay probably already knew what his next orders would be.”

He reached Bates by radio. “You have an LSD?”

“Yes, Sir. The Wraith seem to know where the largest groups of us are located. It seems like one is heading directly to the safe room. Do you suppose they have their own version of LSDs now?”

“We'll find out, but I doubt it. All they really need are their telepathic senses. It's a fairly large, stationary group and I'm sure their fear is drawing them.”

Rapid fire was heard in the distance. Screams were heard, and they were screams of pain not fear. 

Sheppard pushed himself harder and heard Ronon pound up behind him. “Keep that blaster of yours ready. It sounds bad.”

“Right behind you, Sheppard. If I say duck, do it fast. Teyla's not far behind.”

They rounded the last corner and dove to evade a Wraith stunner blast into the Control Room that hit a console and the wall above where Chuck usually sat. Marine guards that had been closer were trying to make their rounds count from their P-90s without hitting their own men. Chuck had chosen a spot near the consoles in case he was needed. And he and Mr. Woolsey were both on guard there with weapons drawn.

Sheppard chose two guards to come with them on the route he'd planned on using to go from the Control Room to come out in corridor 6. One of the Marine guards posted there had already been fed on right at the safe room entrance, and the other guard was firing from about a meter away from the door. He'd evidently used all his P-90 ammo because he'd pulled his 9mm and had fallen back a few steps but he still fired steadily.

Sheppard swore. The man that was down was obviously dead, but at least they were there now to back up the second guard. Sheppard ordered him back, and he quickly retrieved a new clip for his weapon from one of the other Marines that had come with Sheppard and Ronon.

Unfortunately, with the Control Room and Gate Room so well guarded, the other Wraith must have decided to backtrack to join the one at the safe room. When it saw more guards from the other end of the corridor it snarled its defiance at those that had assembled to guard the non-combatants. 

Sheppard's group was desperately trying to kill both of the Wraith invaders that were just steps from the safe room and its easier prey, but the Wraith's great strength made forcing the door open as easy as if it hadn't been secured at all. All it had taken was one single kick.

Sheppard groaned inwardly as Jellison appeared in the safe room doorway. The Major looked shocked at the appearance of these so alien figures but he stood his ground despite it. Sheppard swore softly when he saw that the Major had somehow gotten hold of a 9mm. The man had no idea how ineffective a weapon it was, even at close range. He would be the first target within reach of the Wraith and it would quickly take Jellison's life to augment its own strength and healing powers without hesitation.

“Jellison, get back in the room. Close and try to block the door. Now! A hand weapon is no use against them. Get back!”

But he wasn't listening, and Sheppard wasn't surprised at all. Jellison never listened to him, but Sheppard couldn't fault him for trying to fight an alien invader. Unfortunately he could have emptied several 9mm into the Wraith and still not have accomplished anything useful. But John would have tried, too, to save the people in the safe room. But John knew to aim at the feeding hand or at least the head while regular military training was to aim for the torso. 

But now the Wraith was eager to get to Jellison, and the man only got off a couple of shots. It took but a moment for the Wraith to pick him up and slam him into the wall. The Wraith raised his feeding hand and all fire from around Sheppard increased and was now aimed at one or another of the Wraith. Even with Jellison so close, they had to risk friendly fire. When the second Wraith closed in he was the more vulnerable one, so he fell under the onslaught of gunfire more quickly. But in their hesitation to hit Jellison, it allowed the other Wraith to get his feeding hand on the Major's chest, and the man screamed in agony. 

Sheppard yelled to Ronon. “Can you get a shot? Take it! Now!”

Ronon looked grim but steadied his aim and fired his blaster, and the first Wraith finally fell and Jellison was released. The Wraith hadn't had time to start to feed, but the shock of the attack and the effects of the Wraith enzyme had left the Major unconscious.

Sheppard ordered the Marines, “Stay and guard the safe room. And make sure these two Wraith stay dead.” He tapped his radio. “Medical teams, wait for a Marine escort, but be ready to go to the safe room in the main tower. Use caution on approach. The two Wraith we've detected are down but we have to sweep the area for any other intruders that might be in hiding.” 

Then he nodded to Ronon. “Good shot.”

Ronon wasn't even breathing hard, but he was still concerned. A Wraith feeding was never a trivial concern. “Is Jellison going to be alright?”

“Hopefully. But there's already one Marine dead, that we know of.” On his radio he ordered, “Bates, the two intruders are down. Send out teams of two to check the main tower top to bottom, and one team to escort the med team to the safe room. Major Jellison was injured, and one of the guards is dead. I don't want to chance that one or more Wraith may have hidden by going into hibernation. And send another guard to McKay's lab. They're going to be too busy for guard duty.” 

He radioed Rodney. “McKay, a second Marine is on his way to guard the lab. I need you and your people to check the scanners. Trace Wraith movements after they transported in. Report to the guards their exact movements. We can't afford to have any loose in the population. And work with the Jumpers to scan the mainland and around Lantia, too, for any we may have lost track of in the fighting.”

“On it.”

“And McKay... Good job on the rail gun. Do you know if the injured are going to be okay?”

Rodney sighed. “Yeah, they'll be fine. The med team said they had some minor burns and maybe concussions, but they'll recover. Now, don't bother me. I've got work to do. Checking all the scanners is going to take a while.” 

Sheppard felt relieved at the news about the rail gun crew at least. Hopefully no one else had been killed. But there was a lot of work to be done to make sure the city was secure. McKay's team wasn't the only one that would be invaluable before this was over. He walked back to the Control Room, one hand grazing the wall, and Atlantis seemed to be at peace so he could hope that the worst was over. It just wasn't time to let his guard down yet.

It was hours later, and Sheppard was exhausted, but now he had visits to make to the infirmary. And O'Neill's group would be returning soon so he hoped to have the city fully secured by the time all that “brass” returned. Injury to another visitor was a nightmare he could do without.

He checked on the Marines that had been manning the rail gun first. One was still unconscious and the other was already jockeying to leave his bed and get back to work. Not happening. Not yet. And Sheppard told his disappointed Marine to just suck it up.

He left Jellison for last. No surprise there. But he snorted softly as he thought “suck it up fly-boy” to himself and walked to the curtain that was around the man's bed. He asked softly. “Carson, is he awake? Up for a visitor?”

Jellison snapped loud enough for Sheppard to hear. “I'm still alive, Sheppard. Sorry to disappoint.”

Sheppard rolled his eyes to Carson and stepped around the curtain.

“Major Jellison. I'm actually glad you survived. I'd hate to write that report and explain how you managed to get killed on my base.”

Jellison was propped up with a couple of pillows, but he looked pale, in pain, and more than a little “wigged out”. “So they were Wraith.”

“Yup.” He couldn't help adding, “By the way, that was a pretty stupid thing you did. You heard that Marine go down after he'd emptied a P-90 into it. Then you take a 9mm and expect to kill it? Really?”

“Huh. Well, I was closer at least. And no one in that room was armed but me. What would you have done? No wait. Let me guess. You'd have done exactly what I did.”

Sheppard shrugged coolly. “Yeah. Maybe. Where'd you get the 9mm?”

Jellison looked defiant. “I ordered one of the safe room guards to hand it over.”

Sheppard was as angry at Jellison as he'd ever been in his life, and that was saying something. He snapped, “You mean the one that died defending the safe room?”

Jellison just looked tired. “Yeah.” Then he shifted on the bed, and grimaced. He muttered. “It hurts like a son-of-a...”

Sheppard interrupted with little inflection. “Yeah... I know. You deserved that, and more.”

Jellison looked at him askance.

“The full briefing would have given you more information... like, where to aim. But you had your orders and disobeyed them whenever it suited you. Don't think it won't go in my report with everything else.”

Jellison looked at him like he was crazy. “So what? Remember, it wasn't my idea to come out here without that full orientation you're always mentioning. I'm still more soldier than you'll ever be. You could have used my experience, but you blew me off every time. I'll never understand you, Sheppard.”

“It was O'Neill's idea to send you out here without the full briefing, and you can bet that I'll make sure nothing like that ever happens again. And I'll never understand you either. Just feel lucky that O'Neill's group should be back in a few hours. The doc promised me he'd have you wrapped up and ready to go back with them in plenty of time. The sooner the better as far as I'm concerned.”

“Hell of a base you have here, Sheppard. And I still think you have no business being in charge here.”

“I know. But I wouldn't have it any other way. I'll be there to send you off with O'Neill.”

“Sheppard?”

“Yeah?”

“I guess I do owe you. I was told it could have turned out a lot worse.”

Sheppard shook his head. “Nope. Not me. Ronon took that last shot.”

“Huh. If you say so.”

“I'll thank Atlantis for you though. Without the city, none of us might be here now.”

“Huh?”

Sheppard's hand grazed the wall, and he got this faraway look. 

“What was that, Sheppard? Communing with the city? Everybody keeps telling me I don't understand, but nobody explains why.”

Sheppard glared with contempt. “Maybe you just weren't paying attention. And yeah. I was communing with the city. You never will get it, and that's definitely for the best.”

Sheppard left without a backward glance, just a nod to Carson who would get the Major ready for transport, as well as prepare the body of the deceased Marine Corporal.

Carson went to do a last check on Jellison.

“Huh. Freaky. Do you believe that guy? Communing with the city he says. He was always just a little off, you know what I mean?”

Carson would be glad to be rid of this one. In this case his anger oddly turned him more calm. “Ach, really, ya' say? There are a few on the city that are distant relatives of the Ancients, did ya' know? They can connect with the city, but none like Colonel Sheppard. Ya' really can't understand, and ye never will. 'Tis a real shame.”

Jellison smirked until Carson, too, left while letting his hand graze the wall. 

“Ah, Atlantis, don't ye change, lass.”

…

Chuck's steady voice rang out clearly. “Off world activation. Alpha site IDC, Sir.”

Woolsey answered with authority. “Lower the Iris.”

“Yes, Sir. Iris lowered.”

General O'Neill's contingent of high ranking officers that were now on their third trip through a Stargate (but only they were counting) came through from the Alpha site. They were calmer than when they'd left, since they'd been excited to see another off world site other than Atlantis. But they were subdued also. The Alpha site was much more rustic than the fabled city of the Ancients, and it was a sharp wake up call to those that had only seen Atlantis so far.

Sheppard wondered what they'd think if they saw a Wraith or one of their hive ships. He gave a thought to showing them the two dead Wraith down in the morgue, but no, that wouldn't be the right final impression for this important little jaunt of O'Neill's newly briefed personnel. They were still pretty much newbies, but they'd learn, if they lived long enough.

The contingent of officers knew they would be immediately departing for the SGC on Earth. Their duffels had been stored for their departure in a room near the Gate, so they mingled and chatted quietly in the Gate Room as they waited. When O'Neill returned with his duffel, he headed for the steps to the Control Deck, to check in with Sheppard before leaving. He stopped at the top and looked around curiously. 

“Sheppard?”

“Yes, Sir?”

“It smells like smoke and burned insulation.”

Sheppard winced. “I guess the air recyclers weren't up to the job this time. I must have gotten used to the smell.”

O'Neill squinted at him. “It didn't smell like that before we left.”

“Ah, no, Sir. It didn't.”

O'Neill looked around. Sheppard cringed because he knew he wouldn't miss anything. “There are panels off some of the control consoles.”

“Just some last minute repairs that needed to be done. Maybe the cause of that “burned insulation” smell.”

“Sheppard. I see scorch marks down that corridor.” Then he turned and pointed over Chuck's head. “And on that wall. A little hard to miss, don'tcha think?”

“Ah. Yeah. That would be corridor 2. It leads right up to the Control Room, and the Gate, of course. But all the other equipment is undamaged and repairs are being run through diagnostics as we speak. And nothing hit the Gate controls, if you're concerned about that.”

“Anything else I should “know” about, Colonel?”

“Ah. One moment.” He clicked on his radio. “Carson, did you said Jellison is ready to go? General O'Neill's party has returned, and they'll be ready to depart soon.”

O'Neill scowled. “Why is Doctor Beckett dealing with Major Jellison?”

Sheppard started to lean on the railing around the Control Deck but decided at the last minute that slouching wouldn't help his situation. “Well, there was a... problem... while you were gone. But it's taken care of. We, ah, had one casualty, several injuries, and, ah, Major Jellison was injured by a Wraith... but not fed on... Beckett was pretty sure of that.”

“WHAT!” 

That was what tipped off the waiting officers, and they finally noticed their discussion and realized something was awry. They began to tune in to try to understand what it was about without seeming to be obviously eavesdropping. Sheppard already knew they were a nosy group after the reception last night and the discussion before leaving for the Alpha site this morning, but figured he would do the same thing. But when he did it he called it “information gathering”.

“He's fine. Sir. We, that is, Ronon, killed the Wraith before he could do serious damage to the Major. He was knocked unconscious but is doing fine. Sir. He had... appropriated... a 9mm and was trying to defend the people in the safe room located here in the main tower.”

O'Neill's glare would melt steel. “A little more information would be welcome, Colonel. Maybe start at the beginning.”

“Okaay.” He glanced quickly to Woolsey.

Woolsey just clasped his hands behind his back, but O'Neill noticed he still had his holstered weapon, as did Chuck. Mr. Woolsey declined, but graciously. “It really isn't my report to make, Colonel.”

Colonel Sheppard would have welcomed a second voice of authority for this report. “Oh, come on. You and Chuck watched our six. You were right in the thick of things.”

“We may have had weapons drawn, but we were never forced to fire them. The Wraith were killed several corridors away. Please, Colonel. You have the floor.”

O'Neill's eyebrows twitched at Woolsey's un-report, then turned an icy glare at Sheppard. “Well?”

“Ah, yes, well, you'll be happy to know that two Wraith cruisers were destroyed. But two of our people were injured at their post at rail gun 4, and since we were short-handed for Marines experienced with the equipment... since their backups were part of your escort... Dr. McKay and another Marine took over and manned the rail gun with considerable accuracy. The, ah, darts were all dispatched, with extreme prejudice* I'm happy to report. The two Wraith that got into the city, through a breach in the shield in sector 4, are dead, as Mr. Woolsey just confirmed. They were the cause of the one casualty, a Marine that was guarding the safe room. After the death of the Corporal, Major Jellison tried to defend the room but only had the guard's “appropriated” 9mm, which we both know will not take down a Wraith in most circumstances. The city and the surrounding ocean have been scanned and searched for any living or hibernating Wraith, and we are now secure... We believe... Sir... although we're still scanning Lantia as a precaution.”

“You keep saying appropriated. What exactly do you mean?”

“Major Jellison failed to follow orders. He should have been in the safe room, since he was unarmed. And not fully briefed. It wasn't his weapon. He ordered the guard to turn his over to him, Sir.”

O'Neill's shoulders slumped. He knew exactly where the blame laid in the end.

Sheppard winced when he glanced at Major Lorne and the Marine escort that had missed all the action, and had spent the day escorting military “dignitaries” about an alien planet with lots of pretty forest to look at and of course the lovely but unusual green sky with the multiple moons that should have been visible during their visit. Major Lorne and the Marine escort looked from Sheppard to O'Neill to Woolsey and back again to Sheppard, appearing disgruntled and angry at the loss of one of their own while they were doing, what now seemed unnecessary “guard” duty.

Sheppard turned to Lorne and the escort and out of habit, smirked. “I'm sure you had an exhausting day. I commend you for bringing everyone back alive. We're happy to have you back, because you “were” missed. You are dismissed for now. Take a break, get a meal, but we may need you to cover shifts for the Marines and scientists that have been on hazardous duty all day.”

Some of the “dignitaries” looked shocked at this turn of events, but they were all experienced at how quickly situations could change or they wouldn't have been read-in on the SGC and the Stargate, and their alien situation(s). But many were rethinking their opinion of Mr. Woolsey as they'd only known him as a bureaucrat, an administrator. Seeing him look comfortable with being armed was a more severe wake-up call than a green sky had been even with the extra moons.

Sheppard stood abruptly at attention. “General O'Neill, Sir. The Marine we lost, Corporal Patrick Davison, died with honor in the defense of noncombatants in a foothold situation*. I am requesting that he be awarded the Medal of Honor*. I also request a final raise in grade, as he left family behind, two of them children. Since he had requested burial on Earth in his hometown, I would appreciate it if you would escort him back to the SGC.”

O'Neill sighed. “Of course, Colonel. I would be honored, and I'll see to final arrangements.”

“Full honors, General O'Neill. The real hero in this situation is going home in a box. Major Jellison may have tried to defend others but he's very lucky to be alive to go home at all, and that's mainly because Ronon is an excellent shot.”

Dr. Beckett finally choose that moment to arrive with Major Jellison on a gurney, as well as with the Marine Corporal in a coffin made locally of a Pegasus mahogany that had been polished with all due reverence and care.

O'Neill went down the stairs to the Gate floor to speak to Major Jellison. “Well, Major, it seems you made it out alive. I might even say it's surprising. Not everyone who encounters a Wraith can say that. But Sheppard said you tried fending off a Wraith with a 9mm. I guess I should have made sure you knew how to kill a Wraith, just in case. There's a whole lot you missed, and I only gave you the high points about those three big medals of Sheppard's. I guess no one told you about the Genii? That would have told you a lot as they were part of the full orientation. If you're wondering, they pretend to be like - Amish, but they make dirty nukes, and are really not nice people. We don't want them as allies, but they had a Wraith prisoner once... and Sheppard, too.”

Jellison looked at Sheppard for a long moment. “No, Sir. Missed those stories. If it involves the Wraith, it must be pretty interesting. But I think I'm ready to go home, General. Sheppard seems to like it here on this crazy city, but I think I've seen enough. After today, I might even decide to retire.”

O'Neill looked surprised at Jellison's change of tune. But he nodded to Sheppard. “I look forward to the full report, Colonel.”

Sheppard looked grimly at O'Neill as he stated. “I'm sure the full report will be interesting reading for you, Sir. I'll send it with the regular databurst, along with a recommendation or two for next time.”

“Interesting, huh? I can hardly wait.”

Sheppard turned to face the Gate and the departing visitors and stood stiffly at ease*, hands clasped as regulations demanded behind his back. He nodded to Chuck and formally requested, “Dial the Gate for Earth, Sergeant Campbell...” And added, “Oh, General O'Neill? Thanks for the... visit.” And Sheppard was definitely not smiling. The lights above them flickered noticeably brighter for a moment. It was perhaps a reflection of Atlantis' agreement with her “favorite” son.

That was not a happy face on Sheppard. Not at all. When the lights flickered it was O'Neill's turn to twitch. He wondered just how many favors he was going to owe Sheppard.

End

**Author's Note:**

> The Long Goodbye  
Episode 216: Sheppard and Weir both host alien beings.  
https://www.gateworld  
.net/atlantis/s2/the-long-goodbye/ 
> 
> FUBAR? It's an acronym for "Fouled Up Beyond All Recognition" (there may be other words that can used in place of "fouled", but we'll leave that to your imagination.)  
https://grammar.yourdictionary  
.com/slang/military-slang-sayings.html 
> 
> Fiona* Fiona Hogan played Dr. Simpson (no first name), I made it Fiona Simpson.
> 
> dispatched, with extreme prejudice*  
In military and other covert operations, terminate with extreme prejudice is a euphemism for aggressive execution  
https://military.wikia  
.org/wiki/Terminate_with_extreme_prejudice 
> 
> A Foothold situation, or simply Foothold, is when an aggressor has large control over an enemy's military base or other installation inside enemy territory.  
https://stargate.fandom  
.com/wiki/Foothold_situation 
> 
> Public Law 88-77, July 25, 1963: The requirements for the Medal of Honor were standardized among all the services, requiring that a recipient had "distinguished himself conspicuously by gallantry and intrepidity at the risk of his life above and beyond the call of duty." Thus, the act removed the loophole allowing non-combat awards to Navy personnel. The act also clarified that the act of valor must occur during one of three circumstances:  
1\. While engaged in action against an enemy of the United States  
2\. While engaged in military operations involving conflict with an opposing foreign force.  
3\. While serving with friendly foreign forces engaged in an armed conflict against an opposing armed force in which the United States is not a belligerent party.  
https://en.m.wikipedia  
.org/wiki/Medal_of_Honor 
> 
> At the command "At Ease": Simultaneously move your left foot only out shoulder width, while reaching both your hands behind your back. Interlock the thumbs of both your hands, with your left hand in front, and hold them right above your waistline.  
https://m.wikihow  
.com/Stand-at-Ease 
> 
> While the Marine Corps is its own branch of the U.S. military, it falls under the administration of the Department of the Navy.  
https://www.history  
.com/news/7-things-you-may-not-know-about-the-u-s-marine-corps 
> 
> Bonus. I read this years ago, and though I'd share:  
The reason the Air Force, Army, Navy and Marines bicker among themselves is that they don’t speak the same language. For instance, Take the simple phrase “secure the building”.  
The Army will post guards around the place.  
The Navy will turn out the lights and lock the doors.  
The Marines will kill everybody inside and set up a headquarters.  
The Air Force will take out a 5 year lease with an option to buy.  
https://unijokes.com/air-force-jokes/


End file.
